fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Bon-Bon
The Bonnie Hand Puppet, also known as Bon-Bon is a character in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is Funtime Freddy's hand puppet. It is also confirmed to be the Sister Location's Custom Night. Appearance Its physical design is similar to Bonnie from the first game and its color design is similar to Toy Bonnie from the second game, sporting red rosy cheeks. It is colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on its stomach, paws, muzzle and the insides of its ears. Like its original counterpart, it also wears a red bow-tie. Similar to its appearance from the second game it wears a single black button in the middle of its chest. Its eyes are purple in color. Some say it has a strong resemblance with Adventure Bonnie from FNAF World. Role In Sister Location In Night 2 in the Breaker Room, the player uses the space button to activate mascot response audio. This is Bon-Bon talking to Funtime Freddy saying at least 7 sayings. This makes Funtime Freddy less aggressive and makes him go back. In Night 3 there is a point in which the player will need to press a button on the Bonnie Puppet. However, the puppet will detach and sneak around Freddy's body. If you do not press Bonnie's button in time Bon-Bon will jumpscare and kill the player. Its jumpscare is it popping up from the bottom of your screen, vibrating and lunging towards you with its arms moving forward and its eyes slowly shrinking slightly. They are last seen on Night 5 in the Scooping Room. However, their endoskeleton has been removed, leaving only their inanimate shell. Night 2 Dialogue "Calm down, and go back to sleep. No one is here." "Shhh, go back to your stage. Everything is ok." "Everything is ok, lets go back to sleep." "Oh calm down, I think it was just a mouse." "Nope, no one is here." "Shhh, its bedtime. Lets go back to our stage." "You must be hearing things silly. giggle" Trivia * Bon-Bon is based off the Five Nights at Freddy's 1 animatronic, Bonnie. ** However, it seems to sport the bright colours and the rose red cheekplates from Toy Bonnie, from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Bon-Bon's voice seems to sooth Funtime Freddy, as seen in Night 2. * Bon-Bon's face is not fully seen in the trailer. * The name "Bon-Bon" is likely a reference to the Youtuber Markiplier and the Fanbase calling Toy Bonnie "Bon-Bon" in the second game. * Bon-Bon and Minireena are the only animatronics not to have moving, split faceplates. * Bon-Bon, Minireena and Bidybab are the only animatronics that are paired with other main animatronics. *Bon-Bon is voiced by Becky Shrimpton. *Bon-Bon is one of the smallest animatronics in the game, alongside Minireena and Bidybab. *Cupcake and Bon-Bon are the only animatronics who don't have legs. However, in Night 3 Bon-Bon disappears in Funtime Freddy's right hand and sneaks around Funtime Freddy's body. *Bon-Bon, along with Minireena and Bidybab, have no eyebrows. *If you look closely when Bon-Bon jumpscares you can see Bon-Bon's eyes shrink, this most likely done to make Bon-Bon's jumpscare look more scary to the player without them noticing. *Bon-Bon doesn't seem to be controlling its own arms, as seen in the jumpscare. Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Band Members Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Sister Location